Adventures With Friends
by ItsKpex
Summary: Jason Decker, the 15 year old child prodigy, is now living with the bears. I bet you can see where this is going. Follow Jason, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, and Chloe on their adventures, whether if it's playing basketball, pulling pranks on each other, or just plain messing around. [Sequel to Finally]
1. Chapter 1

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz," Jason's phone buzzed under his pillow. He slowly opened his green eyes, dark circles still under them. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to wipe the tiredness out of him. He reached for the vibrating rectangular object under his pillow and turned it off. He sat up and looked around the room that he was currently in, which happened to be his three best friends' living room. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to get a clearer picture of his surroundings. Jason turned on his phone to check the time. His phone read 6:32 am.

"What, how am I up this early?" He questioned his abnormal sleeping schedule. Yesterday, he woke up at 9:30. The day after that, he slept in until 12:00. Jason just shrugged it off, since it was summer and he honestly didn't care. He got up to go to the kitchen to grab some juice from the fridge. Jason stood up and walked to the fridge in almost complete darkness, since the sun was barely out. He walked to the fridge and opened it, revealing the polar bear that usually inhabits it. Ice Bear opened one eye and looked straight at Jason, curious and slightly irritated that he was woken up from his peaceful slumber, also wanting to know why his friend was awake at the time of the morning.

"Oops, sorry Ice. Forgot you sleep in here. I'll let you sleep," Jason grabbed the handle and started to close the door, until the door suddenly stopped. He looked down to see Ice Bear's paw sticking out from the white door of the fridge.

"Ice Bear is awake now," He said, pushing the door so he could peek his head out of his cold wonderland.

"Oh," Jason backed away from the fridge to let Ice Bear get out. After Ice Bear emerged from the cold place, he turned and went to the counter, beginning to prepare breakfast for himself and his brothers. "Sorry for waking you," Jason said, feeling bad that he woke Ice Bear up. Ice Bear didn't have any reaction as he continued cooking, cracking a few eggs into a pan. Jason sighed and turned around, sluggishly walking towards Grizz's and Panda's rooms. He stopped before going into their rooms, remembering that they most likely weren't awake. Jason sighed and turned around and walked back to the couch, not before hearing a slight cracking sound under his feet. Jason cringed as he heard the crinkling glass from under his feet, hesitantly looking down at the ground where the source of the noise was. He lifted his foot to see his phone, on the floor, with a giant crack going down the center of the screen.

'Come on, really?' Jason thought to himself, mentally slapping himself repeatedly. He picked up his phone, careful not to cut himself on any glass. He grumbled and put the phone in his pocket. Jason then sat onto the couch, wrapping the blanket he used around his body like a shield from the outside world. 'Why am I so clumsy and forgetful?' He mentally asked himself. He sighed softly as he sat there, in his warm and cozy little shell he made for himself.

Meanwhile, Ice Bear was cleaning the kitchen floor when he noticed a red-blanket covered Jason sitting on the couch. Curious, he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the brown couch where Jason was sitting. The closer he got, the more sadness Ice Bear sensed. Once he got right in front of the blob of red blankets on the couch, he poked it gently, informing Jason of his presence. Jason flinched slightly and poked his head out of the blankets.

"Oh, hey Ice Bear. What's up?" Jason said, sadness and guilt lingering in his voice. Ice Bear just stared with a curious look. "Oh, uh, I kinda cracked my phone screen. I feel really bummed now," Jason said, pulling his damaged phone out of his pocket. Ice Bear took the phone from Jason and eyed it carefully, thinking about how he could fix it. He then turned around and walked towards a closet, which contained Ice Bear's tools. Jason watched curiously as Ice Bear walked into the kitchen, soon after hearing various noises.

"Ice Bear? What're you doing?" Jason asked. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to see him working on his phone. After about 5 minutes, Ice Bear handed Jason his phone, which was surprisingly normal, with no crack. Jason was surprised to say the least.

"Ice, how'd you do this? It's like its brand new!" Jason said, excited that he didn't have to pay for a screen repair.

"Ice Bear fixes Panda's phone," He stated in his plain voice. Jason gave him a beaming smile.

"Thanks Ice Bear, you're the best!" Jason hugged the quiet polar bear in front of him. This caused Ice Bear's cheeks to turn to a light shade of pink. He wasn't used to this much affection. He just smiled slightly and hugged Jason back. They parted and Jason had a sort of devilish smirk.

"I just got the best idea ever. It involves whipped cream, a phone, my hand, and Panda and Grizz's faces," Jason's smile grew wider with every word that escaped his mouth. Ice Bear seemed lost at what Jason was explaining.

"You don't know what I mean, do you?" Jason asked the bear in front of him. Ice Bear silently shook his head. Jason sighed and took out his phone, typing "Smack Cam" into YouTube. He showed Ice Bear the video he pulled up on his phone, which made Ice Bear smile deviously. Jason smiled back, getting his phone's camera ready. Ice Bear went to the fridge and grabbed some whipped cream. He ran back to Jason who was already thinking of a plan.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go smack Grizz with the whipped cream and record it, you're gonna smack Panda because I'd think it'll be funny." Jason laughed. Ice Bear nodded and proceeded into Panda's room. Jason pressed record and walked slowly into Grizz's room, careful not to make any noise. He towered over Grizz, anticipating the funny reaction.

"SMACK CAM!" Jason yelled, slapping Grizz in the face with a handful of whipped cream.

"WHA- WHAT THE?" Grizz screamed, startled. He fell off his bed, landing face first into the floor. He looked up at Jason, noticing the camera that was on him.

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you," Grizz said, jumping up, whipped cream smothered all over his face. Jason started laughing hysterically, running out of Grizz's room, with Grizz on his tail. As he passed Panda's room, he heard a high pitched scream. 'Probably Panda' Jason thought. He ran to the kitchen and turned around, seeing Grizz right behind him, followed by Ice Bear and Panda. Grizz tackled Jason, which made Jason to squeal. Grizz smiled.

"I'm getting payback," Grizz said playfully. He wiped the whipped cream off his face and smeared it all over Jason's.

"Grizz! Oh my god!" Jason laughed some more. Grizz started to laugh.

"Hey, why'd you do this?" Panda asked Ice Bear and Jason.

"Cause it would be funny," Jason said trying to get over his laugh attack, "And, it made a good video," Jason waved his phone a little bit.

"You recorded?" Panda started freaking out. He began to hyperventilate and sweating.

"Calm down it was mostly Grizz. Besides, he had the better reaction." Jason went onto YouTube on his phone.

"You're gonna post it online?" Grizz asked.

"Yep," Jason smiled," Doing a smack cam on a bear is bound to get views, I'm sure of it!"

"Ice Bear is glad he could help," Ice Bear said in his monotone voice.

"Wait, if you just recorded Grizz, why did you tell him to do it to me?" Panda pointed to Ice Bear.

"We were gonna wake Grizz up anyways. Might as well wake you up too," Jason laughed as he pressed the publish button, making the video live to the public.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go wash off my face," He playfully glared at a certain grizzly bear. Grizz smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. Jason was about to leave when he stopped in his tracks. He spun around and looked at Ice Bear.

"Wait, Ice Bear, you have a little something there," Jason pointed to a his cheek. Ice Bear felt his cheek, confused. "Here, I got it," Jason wiped some of the whipped cream off his face and smeared it on Ice Bear's. Ice Bear had no sudden reaction, but Grizz and Panda started laughing uncontrollably. Jason just smiled a wide grin at Ice Bear and turned around, proceeding to the bathroom.

"GOT 'EM!" Jason yelled before entering the bathroom and closing the door. Grizz and Panda stopped laughing after getting off the floor and grabbed a towel from a drawer. They each wiped off their faces one by one.

"Man, living with Jason is awesome! It's so much fun," Grizz said.

"Yeah, besides getting smacked in the face with whipped cream." Panda added.

"Ice Bear enjoys Jason's company," The polar bear stated plainly. They all nodded in agreement before Panda brought something up.

"Hey, what're we doing today?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe basketball?" Grizz asked the other two.

"Sure I guess. Oh, we can do 4 on 4 now! We have Jason!" Panda said excitedly.

"Yeah! Maybe we could win!" Grizz said, fantasizing about winning a basketball game. Ice Bear nodded in agreement, silent as usual. Just as they were talking, they heard the bathroom door open, and Jason emerged with a cleaner face.

"So what're we talking about?" Jason asked curiously, wanting to know what was going on.

"We were going to play basketball, wanna come?" Grizz asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I could use some practice." Jason said.

"Awesome, sounds like a plan!" Grizz said excitedly,"Let's go!" The four of them got ready and began to walk towards the park.

~Hey, thanks for reading Chapter One of my new story! I wanted to write something less depressing/ less bullying and just write about Jason's adventures with the bears. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Cmon, the courts are this way," Grizz sprinted towards the direction of the basketball court.

"Hey, wait up Grizz!" Jason said, running after the grizzly bear, followed by Panda and Ice Bear. Once the got to the courts, Grizz was already there, shooting baskets.

"Dude...how are...you...so...fast?" Panda gasped for air.

"Pfft, wasn't even trying," Grizz said with a cocky smirk on his face. Grizz shot the ball harder than he should of, which caused the ball to hit the backboard and fly straight towards Panda. Panda screamed and covered his face, waiting for the impending pain to come, but it never came. Panda put his arms away from his face to see the ball right in front of him, and Jason holding it with one hand. Panda looked at Jason in utter shock.

"You okay, Panda?" Jason asked with worry. Panda's mouth was open wide.

"H-how did you do that?" Panda stuttered, still in shock.

"I played basketball in St Louis, so I learned how to grab a ball with one hand, and pretty quickly too." Jason said, dribbling the ball.

"You played on a team?" Grizz asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, I got pretty good, but not as good to go pro." Jason explained dribbling the ball towards the half court line. "Watch this," Jason shot from the half court line, the ball going straight into the net with a swish. Jason turned to the Bears, all of them were left wide eyed, mouths agape.

"Dude. That. Was. AWESOME!" Grizz literally screamed.

"Ice Bear is surprised," Ice Bear stated, still keeping a straight face.

"Jason, you should totally play with us man. You could help us win!" Panda smiled as he fantasized about winning a game.

Jason blushed a little from the mass amount of compliments, "Really? You guys want me to play?" Jason asked, doubtful.

"Of course! You're like, totally awesome!" Grizz smiled.

"Yeah, I've never seen someone make a half court shot before!" Panda said, shaking Jason.

"Okay, you can stop shaking me now!" Jason said, starting to get dizzy.

"Oops, sorry," Panda blushed in embarrassment.

"So, will you?" Grizz asked, giving the 15 year old his sad eyes, begging him to play.

"I'll play, I'll play. Your eyes are burning my soul," Jason said, jokingly grabbing his chest. They laughed, minus Ice Bear, who doesn't have a soul (jk). "But, if we're going to play, I want to practice a little. Who's the best of the three of you?"

"Ice Bear is the best," Ice Bear stated plainly as usual. Jason nodded.

"Alright, let's do a 1 on 1." Jason said, passing the ball to him, which Ice Bear caught. They walked to the middle of the court.

"Check it," Jason said, preparing himself. They passed the ball between themselves twice before Jason had the ball, quickly dribbling the ball around Ice Bear. Ice Bear tried to catch up to Jason, put Jason did a lay up to add the first two points on the board. Jason turned around and looked at Ice Bear, who looked completely flabbergasted. Jason smiled slightly and jogged past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go," Jason smiled. Ice Bear shook his head and exited his daze. He ran back to Jason, who checked the ball to him. Ice Bear tried to get around him, but Jason's defense was really good. Ice Bear shot from the three point line, and made it.

"Nice shot, bro!" Grizz said, cheering for his brother.

"Nice shot man," Jason said, giving Ice Bear a fist bump. Ice Bear nodded and fixed the blue headband he was currently wearing. The duo went to the center and Ice Bear checked the ball to Jason. Jason took a step back and shot, which created a swishing sound as it went into the basket.

The score was 22- 21, Jason was in the lead by one. Ice Bear had the ball and was dribbling around Jason. They were going up to 25, all Jason needed was three points to win. Ice Bear was going to take a shot when Jason quickly snatched the ball and ran to the other side of the court, Ice Bear hot on his trail. All of sudden, Jason stopped right before the three point line, causing Ice Bear to fly past him, not expecting Jason to stop. He shot a three pointer, which went in with a swish. Jason huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good game, Ice." Jason said, holding out his hand, which was drenched in sweat. Ice Bear, who seemed to be fine, shook Jason's hand. "Anyone else wanna play?"

"Nope, I'm good," Grizz said, not wanting to go against him.

"You'll destroy me," Panda said, backing off.

"Oh, alright then. I'm actually surprised I beat Ice Bear. I actually I got kicked off the team because they thought I was 'bad' or something," Jason said, putting air quotes around 'bad'.

"For real, they didn't know what they were missing out. You're really good!" Grizz said, patting Jason on the back.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Jason smiled, mentally thanking the world for great friends.

"Wanna go play some fools?" Grizz asked.

"Let's do it!" Panda said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ice Bear is ready to destroy," Ice Bear said, kind of menacingly.

"Not physically, right?" Jason asked, nervous on what he means. Ice Bear didn't say anything, which worried the other three more.

"Right?" Panda asked nervously. Ice Bear then nodded his head, which caused a sigh of relief to escape from the others' mouths.

"Alright, let's go!" Jason yelled and ran off to a crowd of people, asking people to play.

But, they didn't notice the mysterious figure watching them, hidden from view.

"Ugh, those stupid bears, foiling my plans, ruining my reputation. I must take revenge, and it better be soon. And I think I just know how to do it," the mysterious figure said, eyeing a certain 15 year old. He smiled evilly and backed away into the darkness, laughing darkly, silently planning his revenge.

~ Ooh, a mystery! Who do you think it is? I'm pretty sure it's obvious, but I want to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Adventures with Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Cave...

"I can't believe nobody wanted to play a game," Jason said sadly, plopping down on the couch in the middle of the Bears' living room.

"Maybe they saw your skill and didn't wanna play against you," Grizz suggested, jumping onto the couch next to Jason.

"I'm going to check my social media," Panda said, walking to his room.

"Ice Bear will make lunch." Ice Bear stated as he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to check the video I posted!" Jason said and tried to grab his phone out of his shorts pocket. He went onto YouTube and clicked on his channel. His mouth dropped as he looked at the amount of views it had.

"Holy crap, Grizz! Look at how many views our video got!" Jason shoved his phone in Grizz field of view. Grizz looked at the view counter, which made his eyes bulge in excitement.

"1000 VIEWS!" Grizz exclaimed, jumping off the couch grabbing Jason's phone.

"What got 1000 views?" Panda asked, sticking his head out of his bedroom door.

"The video I posted earlier, it got 1000 views!" Jason basically screamed.

"Y-you mean a thousand people saw my face covered in whipped cream." Panda said, losing all emotion in his face.

"Yeah, I guess, but I was mostly recording Grizz," Jason told the panda. Panda just went back into his room and shut the door.

"I'm never coming out again!" He yelled from inside the comfort of his room.

"He'll be fine," Grizz said, giving Jason his phone back.

"Alright, I guess. Hey Ice Bear! Our video got 1000 views!" Jason yelled towards the kitchen. Ice Bear's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"Ice Bear is happy...on the inside," he still had a straight face.

"I think that's the most excited I've seen him," Jason told Grizz.

"Well, if you talk about ninja stars in front of him, he goes insane," Grizz whispered to Jason. Ice Bear stared at Grizz suspiciously.

"What I didn't say anything? What do you mean, hehe," Grizz laughed nervously. Ice Bear slowly backed his way into the kitchen to continue making lunch.

"Anyway, I can't believe this video got 1000 views, that's the more than all of my other ones combined." Jason said unbelievingly.

"Wait, you've made other ones?" Grizz asked him.

"Yeah, I make gaming videos, but they usually don't do well." Jason put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, wanna watch YouTube or something?" Grizz asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jason said, smiling. Grizz ran and grabbed the laptop from the table and brought it to the couch.

"Alright, let's watch some videos!" Grizz proclaimed.

"Hey Ice Bear, you wanna watch some videos with us?" Jason asked the polar bear. Ice Bear then walked into the room with a plate of three sandwiches. He nodded and sat down next to the two.

"Wanna watch some Nom Nom videos?" Grizz said excitedly.

"Eh, not really. I saw him in public once, I went to say hi, and he acted like such a dingle." I said, crossing my arms. Grizz gasped and Ice Bear went wide eyed.

"Jason, language!" Grizz scolded the 15 year old.

"Ice Bear doesn't like your language, but Ice Bear agrees." Ice Bear stated, remembering how the koala tried to kill his brothers.

"Wait, bro. You don't like Nom Nom too?" Grizz said, not believing his ears.

"Grizz, do you want to know what he said to me?" Jason asked sternly.

"What did he say?" Grizz asked.

"Get the f-k away from me you fatass. His exact words. Do you know how much that hurt me?" Jason stated, crossing his arms again, tears building up in his eyes just thinking about what the koala had said to him. Grizz looked totally flabbergasted, seeing what Nom Nom said to his friend.

"H-he said that to you?" Grizz stuttered. Jason just nodded silently, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Ice Bear frowned and put his arms around Jason. Grizz glanced at the computer to see that he had clicked on a Nom Nom video. He growled and clicked the unsubscribe button on his channel. Grizz took his attention back to Jason, who was still being hugged by Ice Bear. Ice Bear had an expression of sympathy.

"Jason, would a video of people failing cheer you up?" Grizz asked gently, wanting to cheer him up. Jason looked at the grizzly bear, slowly nodding.

"Maybe, I guess." Jason sniffed while wiping his eyes. Grizz quickly grabbed the laptop and brought up a fail video. The three sat there watching videos, eating the sandwiches Ice Bear made. After a while, Panda came out, watching videos with the other three.

Time passed and soon enough, it was night, the stars seeming to glow brightly. Jason yawned as he closed the laptop in front of him. Panda and Ice Bear had retreated to their own rooms. Well, in Ice Bear's case, the fridge. Just him and Grizz remained on the couch. After watching some cat videos, Grizz eventually fell asleep, snoring slightly as he lay on the couch. Jason looked at him and smiled. He was about to lay down when he heard something coming from outside. He slowly stood up and creeped towards the nearest window, trying to not go full panic mode. He glanced out the window from left to right, but saw nothing but the trees that surrounded the cave. He shrugged it off as his imagination and went back to the couch. Jason laid down on the couch, about to close his eyes when he heard another noise, this one coming from the front door. His eyes widened, now wide awake with alertness. Jason slowly walked towards the front door, the only sounds he could hear was the fumbling of the doorknob and his own heavy breathing. When he finally reached the door he glanced through the window in the door. What he saw shocked him, there was a large man at the door. Once the man finally took notice of Jason, he knew his cover was blown. In one swift motion, he slammed into the door, releasing it from its hinges. Jason jumped back, full of terror and confusion.

"W-who are you?" Jason backed away from the very large man, who was dressed in all black. All of sudden, the man dashed towards him. Jason tried to run, but the man grabbed him. Jason screamed as loud as he could, attempting to wake the three bears that we're currently sleeping.

"Wha-huh?" Grizz mumbled, startled by the noise.

"Grizz! Help!" Jason yelled, struggling against the man who held him, but to no avail.

"Jason! Hold on!" Grizz jumped up, darting towards the man holding his friend. The man took out a taser and used it on Grizz, who made an ear piercing scream and fell to the ground.

"Grizz, no!" Jason started to tear up. The man put a sack over his head, blocking Jason's view of where the man was headed.

"If you scream, I'll make sure your friend never wakes up," the man said in a scruffy voice. Jason's stomach dropped at the mentioning of the man hurting his friends. Jason didn't say a word as he felt the man start running, breathing heavily as he weaved through trees. The man kept running until he reached a main road, entering an all black sedan. Once in the car, the man took the sack off of Jason's head. Jason was then face to face to someone he'd never expect to be in front of again.

"You." Jason narrowed his eyes at his captor, who grinned evilly back at him.

"Hello...Jason."

~Hey, thanks for reading my story so far. If you have any feedback about this story, post a review or PM me. I'd love to see how I can improve. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Nom Nom?" Jason said angrily. The koala that sat across from him lowered the shades he was wearing, eyeing they teenager in front of him.

"We meet again, kid. Never knew I'd need to see your sorry ass. But now I need you, because you're a big part of my plans." Nom Nom pushed the shades back over his eyes, nonchalantly taking a sip from the glass beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Jason questioned this 'plan' that the koala had.

"Let's just say, I'm going to use you to get back at your bear friends," Nom Nom said, taking out a cell phone and scrolling through it. Jason felt a wave of rage flow through him. He tried to lunge at the small, grey-furred menace in front of him, but the man, who Jason assumed was his bodyguard, held him back.

"If you harm them in any way, I will punt your furry ass like a football," Jason threatened Nom Nom, which only made him grin.

"Look, kid, It's funny how you're trying to be tough. But, if you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, your friends are done. Easy as that. I want to make them suffer, for payback for making my reputation suffer." Nom Nom looked Jason straight in the eyes. Jason froze. He wanted to stop this evil koala from hurting his friends, but if he did something, he'd hurt them more. Jason just sunk down in defeat, sighing.

"Fine, you win." Jason said. Nom Nom smiled evilly once more. He took off the shades and put them next to his drink.

"Perfect," He said. Nom Nom snapped his fingers, and the bodyguard put the sack back on Jason's head.

'What am I going to do?' Jason thought.

Meanwhile...

"Grizz, what's going on?" Panda asked, rubbing his eyes. He walked out into the dark living room to see Grizz on the floor.

"Grizz!" Panda ran over to Grizz and knelt beside him, shaking him to make sure he wasn't dead "What happened?" Panda took notice that their front door was knocked down and that Jason was gone.

"Ow...someone took Jason," Grizz tried to stand back up, but a feeling of pain made him fall down again,"And the guy that took him tazed me." Panda helped Grizz to his feet.

"Hey little brother, we have an emergency! Jason's been kidnapped!" Panda yelled to the kitchen where Ice Bear was sleeping. Ice Bear opened the door to the fridge with his axe, an angry expression on his face. He lifted his axe.

"Ice Bear will kill them," He said, his axe shining in the moonlight coming from the window.

"Grizz, who took him?" Panda asked his older brother.

"I don't know, it was a giant guy wearing all black. He was scary," Grizz tried to remember any other specific details. Just then, Panda's phone went off in the other room. Panda rushed to his room to retrieve the device. He gasped when he saw the picture that was sent to him.

"Oh my god, guys! Look at this!" Panda ran into the living room and showed his phone to his brothers. There was a picture of Jason with a sack over his head, and a grey paw in the frame giving a thumbs up.

"Jason! Oh my god, who sent it?" Grizz asked frantically, holding his head.

"It doesn't say, but there's a paw in the picture too," Panda pointed out.

"Hmm, who has a grey paw?" Grizz thought aloud. Panda and Ice Bear looked at Grizz, face palming.

"It's obviously Nom Nom, Grizz." Panda told him.

"Ice Bear agrees." Ice Bear stated. Panda's phone went off again. Panda looked at the text he received. 'If you call the cops, I kill him'. Panda gasped in horror as he read the text out loud.

"He kills him if we call the cops, guys. What do we do?" Panda started hyperventilating.

"Pan-Pan, calm down. We'll figure out something. Now, if we can't call the cops, we have to find him ourselves." Grizz explained to his two brothers.

"How?" Panda started to tear up. He didn't want to lose Jason.

"Ice Bear will track him down and make sure he doesn't walk again." Ice Bear said with fury in his eyes.

"Bro, it's okay. We'll get him back, no matter what." Grizz put his arms around his brothers' shoulders.

"I hope so Grizz," Panda said sadly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jason said, struggling. He had the sack still over his head and he felt someone tying his hands behind his back. 'Dang, rope hurts' he thought. All of a sudden, the sack was lifted off of him. Jason squinted as his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. Once he was able to see again, he saw that Nom Nom was sitting in a chair in a corner, holding a phone in his paws. Jason looked at the table next to the koala, which had different knives and other sharp objects on it. Jason's eyes widened in fear as Nom Nom picked up one of the knives on the tray and slowly walked towards him.

"W-what are you going to do?" Jason stuttered, struggling to get his hands free.

"Let's make a video for those stupid Bears, shall we?" Nom Nom said, laughing evilly. Jason's eyes bulged in horror at the sight of the blade that Nom Nom had. Jason whimpered as Nom Nom pressed the record button on the phone he had.

"I have your friend here with me. Let's see how 'strong' he really is." Nom Nom took the knife and gently pressed it to Jason's cheek. He kept applying pressure until it dug into his skin, blood starting to seep out. Jason yelled as tears started to roll down his face.

"So, not as strong as you think you are, huh?" Nom Nom threw the knife across the room, the blade penetrating the wall. Jason just sat there, fear stricken. Blood kept trickling down his cheek, mixing with the tears. Nom Nom just chuckled. "I knew you weren't strong. Your just a weak little fat ass." More tears just flowed down his face, making the cut on his face burn. Nom Nom ended the video and texted it to Panda's phone. He turned to look at Jason who was curled up into a ball on the floor. Nom Nom just smiled and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Jason looked around the room, noticing that Nom Nom had one of his bodyguards watching him. Jason just sighed and curled back into a ball.

'Will they even try to find me?'

"Okay, how do we find out where Jason is?" Grizz asked Panda and Ice Bear.

"How can we Grizz? We don't have a way to even contact him," Panda said dejectedly. Panda thought for a minute, then an idea popped into his head.

"Wait, I have an idea. Do you remember how we found our backpack that one time? We can search up Jason's phone and find him!" Panda said excitedly, running to the computer, his brothers not far behind. He punched the name of the app into the keyboard and hit enter. Panda entered Jason's phone number into the one box on the screen, but the second box needed his password.

"Does anyone know Jason's password? Because I don't." Panda looked at his brothers with a worried expression. Ice Bear walked towards the computer and pushed Panda to the side. He typed 'AD2000' into the keyboard and pressed enter. The map with Jason's location popped up, which was in the middle of downtown San Francisco.

"How do you know his password?" Panda asked him, feeling weirded out. Ice Bear had a nervous expression creep onto his face. "Do you snoop on his phone?" Panda asked unbelievingly.

"I'd doesn't matter. We know where Jason is, we can find him!" Grizz exclaimed. Panda's phone went off again, which Grizz immediately grabbed from him. He clicked play on the video the insane koala had sent them. Anger bubbled inside of all three of the Bears as they watched Nom Nom push the blade of the knife into Jason's cheek, causing Jason to yell and cry.

"That's it! He's going down!" Grizz yelled angrily. Ice Bear grabbed his axe, all with an angry expression. Panda printed the location of Jason's phone and joined Grizz and Ice Bear by their front door.

"Cmon bros, let's get our friend back," Grizz said, filled with pure rage. The three bears started their trek to Jason, which would be the most difficult challenge they've faced.

~Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you have any questions or any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks!


End file.
